


Toy guns

by Fargosis



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Breastfeeding, Daddy Issues, Diapers, F/F, Light BDSM, Punishment, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9087730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fargosis/pseuds/Fargosis
Summary: It's pretty well known that Clarice Starling has some unresolved daddy issues, along with bouts of immaturity and a wide range of emotional and developmental issues. Ardelia desires to help her friend alleviate these problems in a more helpful manner





	

Ardelia was at her wits end with Clarice. Sure, she hadn’t been the brightest crayon in the box when they had first met, but she had been charming and witty and funny, and the two had been best friends ever since freshman orientation. But now! Now it seemed as though Clarice only ever wanted to be an agent for the power trip. She wasn’t even that high on the ladder and she was completely drunk with power! It seemed like there wasn’t anyone Clarice wouldn’t arrest or detain, no matter what possible cause for alarm. Jaywalking, loitering, smoking, you name it! Clarice would gladly incarcerate you for it! It had gotten so bad some of the others were starting to complain to Ardelia about her, they worked in separate branches, with Ardelia training more so in digital forensics, and only dabbling in psychology, but that didn’t mean Ardelia wasn’t hearing about Clarice 12 times a day at least. Finally, she had had enough.

“I can’t believe you!” Ardelia exclaimed.

“What!? What did I do!?” Clarice was equally fed up, here she was, good samaritan that she was, trying to do her job and make the country a safer place and yet no matter what she did, someone had a problem with it. Every. Single. Time.

“Jesus Christ Clarice! The kid was like….10!” yelled Ardelia

“Well how was I supposed to know the gun wasn’t real ms. smarrypants?”

“iT WAS BRIGHT YELLOW AND SHOT FOAM DARTS!!” Ardelia was fuming now, she was reaching the breaking point and she knew it.

“Well...well, you’re just JEALOUS! I’m out there getting thugs off the street and cleaning up the community! What do YOU do all day? Sit on a computer?! Ha! You’ll never be HALF the  _ hero  _ I am! It’s just like my father always said-” That was it. Ardelia snapped. She grabbed Clarice by the arm and marched with her to her bedroom.

“HEY!” Clarice shouted in protest, squirming in failed attempt to get away.

“I have had just about  **_enough_ ** of you” Ardelia sat down on the bed and yanked Clarice sprawling down into her lap. Ardelia pulled down Clarice’s skirt and panties, leaving her tight ass naked and exposed. Clarice began to kick and and wail.

“HEY! Stop it!” She cried, but it was far too late. Ardelia raised up her hand high, using the other to hold down clarice, and quickly spanked her, causing her butt to jiggle on impact. Clarice was stunned silent, face burning in embarrassment. Ardelia did it again and again, giving bratty Clarice the spanking she deserved. She did it again and again, each motion followed by a loud ‘SMACK’ as Clarice’s ass continued to shake under Ardelia’s mighty hand. It went on long enough that Clarice began to cry, her ass slowly turning bright red, stinging worst than when daddy used to spank her. It wasn’t long before Ardelia too was tired out, her anger and energy all but released, now able to tend to the crying agent sprawled across her lap.

“Stop it! Stop it!” Clarice wailed “I want my daddy! I want my daddy!” The pain had been enough to bring out a desperate cry from Clarice, a rare plea for her beloved late father. Ardelia couldn’t help but feel bad. She scooped the crying girl up into her arms and rocked her slowly, gently stroking her hair to help calm her down.

“Shhh….Shh….There there, I’ve got you,” Ardelia hummed, paying Clarice’s back to help quiet her cries. Clarice eventually gave in, cuddling up against Ardelia’s chest and murmuring quietly.

“Yeah, there there, everything is okay,” Poor Clarice, so sensitive and dependent on her daddy, the poor girl was lucky she had Ardelia.

“You thirsty baby?” Ardelia asked, Clarice looked up to her in wide-eyed innocence. Slowly, Ardelia unbuttoned her shirt, reaching behind her back to unhook her bra, freeing her breasts in front of Clarice’s very eyes. Clarice could nothing else but stare in awe at the miracle before her. Ardelia’s breasts shined as the pale light from the sun shone through the window. Her breasts bounced delicately as she eased Clarice’s head up to her nipple. Clarice’s mouth hung open in a mix of innocent confusion and desire.

“Go on sweetheart, mommy’s right here,” Clarice’s heart ached for a family to take care of and protect her, and she eagerly gave into  Ardelia’s fantasy, pushing her soft lips to Ardelia’s tender nipple. To her surprise, Clarice was met by a steady stream of warm and supple milk. Clarice couldn’t help but close her eyes and relax against her new mommy as she happily drank from Ardelia’s teat.

Ardelia stroked Clarice’s hair, kissed her forehead, and smiled to herself. Perhaps mommy would keep her little girl home from work tomorrow...


End file.
